1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mechanical jig for drilling intersecting holes in a work piece, and more particularly for a jig having a bolt-hole guide aligned along a first axis and a barrel-nut guide having a diameter greater than the bolt-hole guide and aligned along a second axis, which is perpendicular and intersecting to the first axis.
2. Description of Related Art
A mortise and tenon joint is a traditional joint often used to join together two pieces of wood. This joint creates a strong connection between the two pieces that are frequently at right angles to one another. This joint is preferred for a broad range of applications from making fine furniture to assembling massive timber frames for barns and homes. A mortise and tenon joint is typically made by reducing one piece of wood to create a protruding portion called the tenon. A second piece of wood is bored and chiseled to form a hole, or a mortise, identical in size to the tenon. Both the mortise and the tenon are then trimmed until the pieces of wood can slide together snuggly. A hole can be bored through the tenon and a peg can be inserted there through to lock the joint in place.
A problem with the mortise and tenon joint is that the wood must be straight-grained stock to avoid breakage, resulting from stress on the joint. Further, excess material is required because the length of the frame pieces must include the tenon which is disposed within another frame piece. Another problem with the mortise and tenon joint is that it requires a large amount of preparation time to produce the joint, including requiring several calculations and drawing layouts. Further, a significant amount of skill and experience is required to create such a joint. While specialty tools, such as chain mortisers and horizontal boring machines, can create these joints more quickly, they require a significant investment because the tools are expensive.
What is needed then is a jig that allows one to replace the mortise and tenon joint with a joint secured with hardware. Also, a jig that allows one to locate and drill holes in wood pieces that are perpendicular and intersecting without requiring specialty tools or significant experience in the woodworking industry and the need to calculate and layout each drilling location.